In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
An image is captured via an image capture device, such as a camera. Often, the image contains information, such as an alphanumerical string, which is desired to be extracted for processing, such as license plate recognition. Typically, such information is extracted via an optical character recognition (OCR) process, which involves a pre-processing phase, a character recognition phase, and a post-processing phase. Although the character recognition phase is fairly developed, the character recognition phase is still not sufficiently precise in character recognition. Therefore, there is a desire to improve the character recognition phase.